


Mystery Kids go horribly wrong

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Pyschonauts, mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Raz needs to stop reading everyones minds, There is blood buts it minor, i didnt include ParaNorman cause i havent watched that in forever, theres headcanons here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: 6 kids meet, and go on adventures





	1. Meeting

Coraline stood at a bus stop, standing next to her friend Wybie. Wybie had his cat curled around his neck, and it was asleep. Finally, the bus pulled up, and they got on it. 

On the bus there were 2 more kids. They were smaller than herself, and one was asleep. The other was looking out the window. Sitting down, she looked out the window, while her slouched friend pet the cat.

Soon, they arrived, and they got off the bus, arriving at a place called "Mystery Shack" however the s was missing from shack, reading "Mystery hack" instead. Two kids emerged from shack and led them to the 'sign up desk', and handed the four a clipboard.

"Dont you two live here? Why do you have to sign up?" Coraline asked.

"No, we're just here for the summer. And now, the "Summer Camp" my grunkle is hosting." The one with a hat replied.

"W-whats everyones names?" Wybie asked, handing the sweater kid his clipboard.

"Im Dipper Pines, and this is my sister, Mabel." He replied.

"Im Coraline Jones and this is Wyborn Lovat." Coraline said, gesturing to Wybie.

"Y-you can call me W-wybie though." He said, turning to the two who havent spoken yet.

"Razputin Aquato." The goggled kid replied. "But you can call me Raz."

"Im Lili Zanotto." The kid standing next to Raz said.

"This is Mr. Squeeks!" Mabel said, holding out a mouse she found.

"Hi, Mr. Squeeks." Raz said, then turned to Lili. "Should we set them up for a playdate with Mr. Pokeylope?"

"Oh, Raz." Lili said.

They were led up to three seperate bedrooms. Dipper and Mabel already had the middle room.

'Should I tell them about The Beldam?' Coraline thought.

Raz looked at her, before looking away again. He hadn't meant to read her mind.

Coraline and Wybie took the left room, Raz and Lili taking the right room.

After organizing their rooms, they returned downstairs and Dipper, looking around to see if anyone was around, pulled put the journal.

"Whats that?" Coraline asked, looking at it.

"The Journal." Dipper replied, in an ominous tone.

"W-whats it for?" Wybie asked Dipper.

Dipper opened it up and displayed the weird creatures inside.

"Its a collection of every weird creature thats been encountered in Gravity Falls." He replied.

"Where Im from, theres a evil spider woman who spies on you and makes a fake world full of fake people." Coraline said, looking at Wybie.

"B-but we defeated her. I-i think." He replied.

'I really hope we did...' Wybie thought, and it made Raz look at the floor. He had to learn how to control that!

"We just had to defeat a guy who was stealing a camps brains." Raz said.

'Well theres more but...' Lili thought.

'Yeah I know' Raz thought back.

"Hmm. What did they look like?" Dipper replied, flipping to the back of the book next to a drawing of a short kid with large hair, and pulled out 2 sheets of paper and handed them to Raz and Coraline.

A bit later, they gave the drawings back. Raz had a drawing of a tall man wearing a shower cap and odd eyes, and had a jacket on, with a gleaming claw. Coralines drawing was of a tall, skeletal looking woman with black button eyes and sewing needles for fingers.

He inserted the papers and closed the book. 

"We should form a club. What should we name it?" Dipper said

Wybies cat mewed, and Wybie pet him. "H-he suggested 'Mystery Kids'"

Everyone turned to face the hunchback.

"When could you understand the cat?" Coraline asked.

"I-i uhh..."

"Anyway. Who votes for that?" Dipper interrupted.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Mystery kids it is."


	2. The Beldam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first

The kids went up to Dipper and Mabels room and sat down, The Cat curling ontop of Waddles.

"I have an idea of first act of the Mystery Kids. We defeat our enemies." Dipper said.

"How about mine first? I dont know if anymore kids are going to move in while im gone." Coraline asked.

"I-isnt there only 3 flats? N-noone else could move in." Wybie said, leaning over to pet the cat.

"I still dont want her roaming around."

"R-reasonable." He replied.

"So who are we going after?" Raz asked, looking at the two.

"The Beldam" Coraline said, standing up.

'That's a weird name.' Dipper thought.

"Yeah, it is." Raz replied, causing Dipper to look at him.

They ran past Grunkle Stan, saying that they were going to go explore.

Piling in the cart, Dipper and Mabel were in the front, Coraline and Lili were in the back, and Wybie and the Cat were in the very back. Raz was strapped on the roof, goggles still down.

After a long drive, the kids arrived at the Pink Palace.

Luckily, Mel and Charlie werent home, so they were able to sneak in.

"You guys stay here. We're going to get a magnet and get the key out the well." Coraline said.

"Wait!" Raz said, getting up. "Ill get it."

"Okay... its in a old well behind the house." Coraline said, confused.

Raz walked out the door and soon returned.

Turning the key, they entered into a large, dusty workshop. In the center, facing away from them, was the Beldam.

"Im here to destroy you once and for all!" Coraline yelled, alerting her of their presence.

The Beldam turned, eyes missing to the kids. Chuckling, strings came out the floor and held down all but Coraline, Wybie, and the Cat. It also wrapped around Raz and Lilis necks.

"We'll see about that." She said, swinging her arm to grab Coraline. She misjudged, and grabbed Wybie instead.

"This doesnt feel like a raincoat... whatever, I need revenge on you two anyway." The Beldam said, walking off.

"Wybie!" Coraline tried to run after her, but strings came out and held her down.

 

It had been awhile since The Beldam took Coraline and The Cat, and Coraline was worried. Noone had said anything, and Dippers hat was lowered over his face.

Finally, the door opened again and The Beldam and Wybie stepped out. Wybie looked different, to say the least.

"What did you do to him? Wheres his cat?" She asked, struggling to free herself.

"I fixed him." She replied, smiling.

The words were all too familar. Coraline was reminded of the last Wybie she "fixed." 

'Atleast it's not like Other Wybie' Coraline thought.

Raz now wanted to know what happened to this 'Other Wybie.'

Wybie was now part cat, since the 'fixing' was The Beldam fusing him and the Cat together. He had a cat nose now, and a strip of fur coming from it to his hair. His ears were now more cat-like, and had fur on them as well. His hands were furred, and had paw pads on them and his feet, which were now paws. And furred. He had a long furry tail, and sharp teeth. His eyes were cat-like, but only one was the blue of the cats.

"You...didnt fix him, you....turned him into a furry!" Raz yelled, still struggling, the string getting tighter with every word.

"Welp...RIP Mr. Squeeks." Lili said.

The Beldam released the kids, which was a mistake, because they could fight now. Lili and Raz were coughing, but that was the worst. Soon, they were ok, and their hands started to glow. Then the Beldams dress caught on fire.

"WHERES MY WATER!" She yelled, looking around frantically for some to put out the fire. It soon engulfed her, and they quickly ran out through the tunnel.

Finally on the other side, the kids seemed to be thrown out of the tunnel with a 'ouch', or in Wybies case, 'myrow', and they were all tired.

"If only I knew she would be defeated by fire." Coraline said, and handed the key to Wybie, who started to bat at it.

Turning to Wybie, she asked, "Is she really gone? You should check." 

"O-oh. Give me a s-sec." He looked around for a bit, before disappearing behind the couch. When he returned, he was coughing, but nodded.

"S-shes... gone." He said, swishing his tail.

"So. Whos next?" Dipper said, standing up.


	3. Loboto

"Lets try Loboto." Lili said, looking at Raz.

"We dont even know where he is." KIDS! Someones at the door!" A voice came from downstairs.

"Ill get it." Dipper said, sighing and getting up.

Opening the door, there was a tall, shower-cap wearing person, smiling down at him.

Dipper sighed. "What do ya know. We were just talking about you."

He pulled him in and called Raz and Lili down.

Coraline and Wybie came down as well.

"Whats with the furry?" Loboto asked, pointing at Wybie.

Wybie hissed at him, and them immediately covered his mouth.

"Did you just... hiss?" Lili asked, turning her attention away from Loboto and to Wybie.

"U-uh...yes..." he replied, lowering his head.

A blast noise got the attention away from Wybie and to Loboto, as Raz had psi-blasted his arm off.

"I dont know if he had sneezing powder or not, couldnt risk it." He explained.

"Cant risk it for the biscuit!" Mabel yelled.

"Anyway, whyd you come here? You need to make it up with the Asylum Patients." Lili said.

"Speaking of." Raz said, walking over to the door as it started ringing.

Opening the door, Raz waved to the 4 people standing there.

"Everyone, meet the Asylum Patients." He said.

"This is Fred, Edgar, Gloria and Boyd." He said, pointing to each.

'Can I even get into the doorway?' Fred thought, looking at his long legs.

"You probably can." Raz replied.

"I told you to stop that Raz." Fred said.

"I'm trying!" He replied.

"I'm Dipper. This is Mabel, Coraline, and Wybie." Dipper said, pointing as well.

"Are they... good?" Loboto asked, leaning to Raz.

"Yes.... could you not lean so much?" Raz asked, looking at him.

"I have to! You're really short." He said, standing back up.

The 5 walked out, not really sure if this was gonna work.

"Well, that was short." Coraline said.

"Welp, I'm tired!" Mabel said, running full force up the stairs. There was a crashing sound, indicating that she had crashed into the wall.

 

When she awoke the next day, Coraline prodded the other bed. Instead of being met with blue and green eyes, she was met with nothing. Cause Wybie wasnt there.

Upon closer inspection, it was just a pillow in sheets.

"Have you seen Mabel?" Dipper asked, sliding into the room.

"No. Wybie isnt here ethier." She replied.

"Lilis not here!" Raz called from the other room.

He ran into the room.

"But she, once again, dropped her braclet!" He said, holding it to the two.

"Is that supposed to help us?" Coraline asked, folding her arms.

The small kid looked at the two. 

"Did we not explain we're pyschic? I mean, I caught the Beldam on fire and psi-blasted Lobotos arm off." He said.

"I dont think fire and mind guns are going to help us right now." She replied.

"Clairyvoince. I can use it to find Lili and the others." Raz said.

He held the bracelet tightly and closed his eyes.

"Ah! I found her!" Raz said.

"Where is she?" Dipper asked.

"In a darkly lit room. Wybie and Mabel are with her." He replied, opening his eyes. They were glowing brightly.

"Are your eyes glowing?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Raz replied.

"Do all pyschics eyes glow when they use their abilities?" Coraline asked.

"Mine do. Anyway, I saw Loboto with them. They're at Thorny Towers. I guess he rebuilt some of it, since it exploded last time I was there." Raz explained.

He went to the nearest ocean (getting a hello from a certain water hand) and blew a horn.

A large, hulking creature came out, and Raz waved at it.

"Hello Linda!" He said.

"Human child. Why have you called me so far away from home?" Linda asked.

"My friends got kidnapped by Loboto! We need to get to Thorney Towers!" Raz replied.

"Ok, human child." Linda responded.

"Does she not-" Coraline was interrupted by Linda grabbing her.

 

A uncomfortable hour or so later, they replied.

"Welp, we're here." Raz said, walking and climbing up the wall.

"You expect us to climb that?" Dipper asked.

"Ugh. I forgot you guys arent acrobats. Here lemme..." Raz grabbed the two and lifted them up with TK.

Walking through the gates, they spotted a security guard by the asylum doors.

"Hey Boyd, I thought you guys left."

"Yes, but then we were brought here again by that blue guy..." Boyd replied, looking down at the three. "What brings you here?"

"Looking for Lili. And these twos friends." He said, pointing at Dipper and Coraline.

Waving goodbye, they walked over to where Goria was.

She was still wondering around, but was currently leaning on the fence.

"Hey Gloria!" Raz said, running over to her.

"Oh, Razputin! How are you?" She replied.

"I'm fine." Raz said

They walked through the tunnel, and found Fred laying on the floor, legs straight up.

"Hey... there... you ok?" Coraline asked, leaning over Fred.

"Eeeeennnghg" He replied.

"Yeah hes good cmon" Raz said, forming his levitation ball and jumping to Edgar's room. "I'll be back."

Raz came back a couple seconds later, waving goodbye.

"Let's go see Loboto and get our friends back." Raz said, wiping his goggles clean. They got some paint on them.

The three ventured out in the night, before finding a tent.

Raz kicked it open, face planting because it's a tent not a door.

Mabel, Wybie, and Lili were stuck in chairs. Wybie also had duck tape on his mouth.

"Whys Wybies mouth taped up?" Dipper asked, untying Mabel.

"He bit Loboto." Lili replied, her ropes being untied. Raz also psi-blasted the helmet thing on her head.

"Finally! I'm gonna set him on fire!" Lili said, hopping out the chair.

Wybie made a pained squeak when Coraline ripped the tape off of him.

"Did he do anything to you guys?" Raz asked.

"He tried to do a 'teeth cleaning.' He only got to Wybie, then stopped when he got bit." Lili said.

They all turned to Mabel, since Dipper still hasn't figured out how to untie her.

"And now it's your turn!" Loboto whispered, placing his hands on Raz's shoulders, his claw digging into his shoulder.

"Wait, no-" Too late Raz got stolen.

He dragged Raz into another room, and put the helmet on top of Raz's hat. He pulled up his goggles, then put them back down.

"Here...we...go!" Loboto said, approaching him.

"Ack! No stealing my brain!" Raz said wiggling.

He stuck a hand into Raz's mouth, and just like with Wybie, Raz bit his hand.

"Ah! Note to self... do this with some who's teeth ARENT sharp..."

Raz was thrown back into the main tent, and they sprinted back, nearly slamming into Linda.


	4. Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah this takes place before Weirdmageddon

The next day, the Mystery Camp had a activity which was "Cave Exploring." Which means equip 6 kids with flashlights and shove them in a cave and close it up.

"This is stupid." Coraline said, shining the flashlight infront of her.

Wybie was walking next to her. He didnt have a flashlight, and boy was it a odd conversation explaining why.

Eventually, Coraline got bored and started pointing the flashlight at everyone. They all got annoyed.

"Ah, Jonesy, cut it out!" Wybie said, waving the light away.

"But your eyes look like they're glowing!" Coraline told him.

Raz looked infront of himself.

"Cause of The Cat." Coraline continued.

Raz made a noise, then bumped into a wall. Raz probably wouldve dropped his flashlight if he had one.

"I told you to take a flashlight, Raz." Lili said, helping him up.

"And I told you I don't need one." Raz said, taking his goggles off for the first time since they got here.

"What did you bump into?" Dipper asked, shining his flashlight forward.

"A wall." Was the reply.

One the wall was a paper that read:

"Come to Lil Gideons Telepathy Tent!"

"Eugh Gideon." The twins responded.

"Is he pyschic?" Raz asked, pointing at the paper.

Dipper looked at him.

"Your eyes are glowing. Are you using a ability?" He asked.

"Nah they just glow all the time." Raz said.

"I guess we're visiting Gideon." Dipper said, sighing.

 

Later, at the tent, Gideon did his thing, the twins, Raz, Lili, Coraline, and Wybie sighing everytime he did something. After the show was over, and everyone had left, Raz lept onstage and pointed at Gideon.

"You're a fake!" He said, squinting under his goggles.

"I- how dare you accuse that! I am realer than you ever dream to be!" Gideon said, lifting Raz into the air.

Raz responded by setting Gideon on fire. 

"Ah! How'd you do that?!" Gideon yelled, letting go of his amulet, causing Raz to slam into the floor.

"Raz! How many times have we told you not to set people on fire!" Lili said, crossing her arms.

"Like you dont do the same." Raz replied, sitting up, rubbing his arm that he landed on.

"Seems like this Gideon has pyschic powers as well." Wybie said, looking at Coraline.

Coraline looked at him, tilting her head like The Cat did. He tilted back.

"Hey kitty." Coraline said, and patted his head.

"H-hey Jonesy, I'm not a-a actual cat..." Wybie said, looking down.

"Wait, so both of you are still there?" Mabel asked.

"Yes." The Cat replied.

"Hey so, are we gonna put Gideon out or..." Dipper asked.

But Gideon had other plans. He put himself out and pressed a button, creating a hole under the kids.

"Have fun~" He said, laughing as the hole closed.

The kids yelled as they fell, eventually slamming into the ground. Most of the kids landed on their backs, cept for Raz, who landed in a faceplant.

"Owch..."

"Soo... what's here?" Coraline said, helping up a in-pain Wybie.

A Dragon slammed into the ground, towering over the 12-10 year olds.

"What the Fuck." Said Raz, shortly before getting claws to the face.

"Raz!" Lili said, running over to check with Raz, who had also slammed into a wall and was probably unconscious or something. 

Wybie hissed, and without his input, jumped at the dragon. The Dragon grabbed him, turned him around flung him at a wall.

"Wybie you fool!" Coraline yelled, running over to Wybie.

"I-im ok... I t-think." Wybie said, rubbing his forehead. Looking at the glove, there was blood on it.

Mabel ran behind it and bit its leg, and it slapped her away with its tail.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled, and punched its leg. He got kicked.

Mabel got up, a arm on her stomach.

"Noone hurts my brother!" She yelled, and ran to it.

"Mabel... wait!" Dipper said, getting up, before falling back down.

The Dragon slammed its foot down on her, a claw digging into her, deep enough for her to start bleeding.

It roared as it was hit in the face by a pyschic beam. It was joined by another, except Raz was still weak so it didnt do much.

Coraline climbed up it's back, and held up a sword.

"Time to end this terribly-written battle!"

"Wait where did-"

Dipper was interrupted by Coraline stabbing the Dragons head. It then exploded, and Coraline fell onto Wybie, who had stood there to catch her.

And now everyone is covered in blood.

Back at the Mystery Shack, the kids snuck in so Grunkle Stan couldn't question them. However some still had injuries, so some explanation was still required.

And that's how the kids found themselves in the living room explaining to Stan why Raz, Wybie, and Mabel had bandages.

Oh yeah and Mr. Squeeks disappeared too.


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The really short ending chapter

Coraline, Wybie, Raz, and Lili waved at Dipper and Mabel.

"Dont be lying on your stomach for awhile now, ok?" Raz said, smiling at her.

"I won't! But have you guys seen Mr. Squeeks?" Mabel asked.

Wybie started tugging on Coralines raincoat.

"Jonsey l-lets get on t-the bus now."

The bus made a stop at a closed summer camp, where Raz and Lili would then return home. Raz's bandages were gone, but the scratches on his face (that blinded one of his eyes) were far from healing. Coraline wasnt sure why he took them off, anyway.

They waved goodbye, and the two got off at the Pink Palace. Mel, Charlie, and Mrs. Lovat were waiting.

"Oh Coraline! You've got... what is that? Jam?" Mel said, patting her hair down.

"Uh, yeah... jam..." She replied.

"Wyborn! Why are you a cat?" Wybies grandmother asked him.

"Uhh... s-science experiment gone w-wrong?" He looked down.

They soon went inside, to have dinner or something.


End file.
